


Collared

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [27]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Assuming the worst of people, Collared Fell, Collared Red, Collars, Everyone is an idiot, M/M, Protection, Side-Fellcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Collars apparently mean a much different thing in other universes than it does to the Fell brothers.





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> (this is yet another fic in my quest to show the world that Fell Pap doesn't have to be an abusive asshole)
> 
>  
> 
> A random idea I had that I really wanted to write. This one is more of a situational headcanon, for this type of Red and Fell specifically. Red isn't as anxious, and Fell isn't as much of an asshole, but the two of them have zero problem kicking ass.
> 
> There may be another chapter just set in Underfell in the future? But I'm not promising anything.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

It started with the rare glance. Just a flit of the eyelights to the collar around his neck, before whoever it was would continue their conversation as normal. Then the fleeting glances became prolonged stares, mostly when they thought he wouldn’t notice.

 

These fuckers really didn’t know the meaning of observant, at least not to the level of a Fell monster.

 

But they hadn’t said anything or made any attempts to remove it, so he ignored them. Let them think he hadn’t noticed. Which, that might have been why it escalated like it did. Stares became glares, frowns turned to deep grimaces, all kinds of negative energy focused directly on the crimson, spiked collar locked around his cervical vertebrae.

 

Of course Boss had locked it on him; anything could have happened to tear it off in the heat of things. A fight with an errant monster in the wrong part of the Underground, even just a bad shortcut. And if Red was seen without his collar, well...no one would be having a good time.

 

But as the glares became more heated, especially from Sans and Stretch, Red started to wonder what exactly they thought it meant. Sure, he could understand them being vaguely uncomfortable if it was for a sex thing; they didn’t do things like that so commonly in the Tale or Swap verses. But that definitely wasn’t it, even if he and Boss  _ were  _ together. They didn’t do the whole “marking” thing. 

 

Red sighed as he felt a glare at his neck once more, Sans sitting beside him on the couch while their brothers and Blue made some kind of surprise dessert in the kitchen. Stretch had left to get something for them, some ingredient they hadn’t realized they needed. Mettaton was on, but it was clear that neither of them were watching it. There was a long moment of intense staring, Red about to turn and snap at his alternate when Sans spoke up, his voice hushed.

 

“We can get that off for you, if you want.” It was like someone had hit him upside the head, Sans’ words rattling around in his skull.

 

“What the fuck?” Red was certain his voice was clearly inflecting his confused agitation, though the other just seemed to take it as nervousness and fear. 

 

“We can get the collar off. Paps and Blue can keep him busy while Stretch and I help you, if you want.” 

 

Now Red was mostly angry; still confused, but mostly angry. “What the fuck are you talking about, why would I want to take my collar off?” His growl may have tipped Sans off to just how agitated he was getting, his soft alternate raising his hands in a placating gesture. 

 

“I just want to help, Red. Doesn’t Fell make you wear it?” Sans’ voice was full of disgust, though it was mixed with a healthy dose of concern.

 

So that’s what this was about. They hadn’t been uncomfortable because they thought it was a pet thing, they were angry because they thought it was an abuse thing. Red was honestly shocked; had they not seen how he and his bro acted around each other? What part of anything they did together screamed that his brother couldn’t be trusted? That he was abusive?

 

He was just sitting there, gaping at his alternate, when Stretch popped back into the living room. Vaguely aware of Sans telling the other that they had talked “-he got angry, I don’t-”, Red stood to his feet, rubbing at his nasal aperture for a moment before turning to the two idiots.

 

“Sit down.” His magic flared in his socket, Stretch sitting in the place he had been before without question, Sans sitting up a little straighter beside him. The two assholes looked confused as all hell, though Red doubted he looked much different a few minutes ago. Once he was certain they weren’t going to move (or make a move to try and do something stupid, something they didn’t understand), he turned to the kitchen.

 

“Boss! C’mere a sec, would ya!” Red waited patiently (as patient as he could in the current situation at least) for Fell to make his way into the living room from behind the curtain the three had put up so he and the two assholes on the couch behind him couldn’t see whatever they were making.

 

It would have been cute to watch his brother try to fix the cloth behind him back into place if he wasn’t so pissed.

 

“What is it, welp?! I was in the middle of something and you know-” Fell was cut off by a wave of Red’s hand, ushering him over to his side. He relented, though he still looked a bit put off from being interrupted from his cooking. The one thing in the multiverse his brother actually, truly  _ enjoyed  _ doing and these fuckers…

 

Red took a deep breath, calming himself before turning back to Stretch and Sans, who were staring at the two of them in confused agitation, though they kept glancing at him with that damn concern that was frankly pissing him off.

 

“Bro, show them your collar, please.” He could feel his brother stiffen at his side, though Red kept his own stance loose and uninterested. As though this wasn’t one of the most important interactions they would have with their alternates. 

 

Fell played with his fingers for a moment, looking back and forth between Red and the two skeletons on the couch, unaware of the two peeping from behind the kitchen “door”. He seemed immensely uneasy, and Red couldn’t blame him. The only reason his bro wore his collar was to keep him safe in case someone attempted something stupid outside of his reach of influence.

 

Namely Hotland and Waterfall. Guess who had stands set up in both locations, who had made a bit of a name for himself, despite his low HP. It was a system they had worked out, the two of them, once Fell had finally gotten the respect he needed to keep them both safe. As Lieutenant of the Royal Guard in their world, Fell had cleaned up Snowdin and was greatly respected in the Capitol. The two places Red hadn’t made an effort to spread his good name around. So they watched each other’s backs, depending on where in the Underground they went.

 

The collars were an extra security measure, the magic radiating off as possessive, warding. Red’s on Fell’s, and Fell’s on Red’s. 

 

But the point of Fell’s collar was not for anyone to know it was there unless the situation was dire. A last ditch effort. So for him to simply show it off now, as though it were another accessory like the scarf he kept it hidden under…

 

“Sans?” Red felt a pang of regret go through his soul at his brother’s tone. Fell was nervous, beyond anxious to reveal this. But he still trusted his older brother.

 

“They think you’re  _ makin’  _ me wear mine, Pap.” Anger replaced the nervous air, the both of them glaring down at both lazybone skeletons, who looked very confused by now. Without another word, Fell began to remove his scarf, revealing a low set, black leather collar; the spikes replaced with silver studs that wouldn’t make tears in his beloved scarf. The magic coming off of it was clearly Red’s, screaming a bad time for any who dared to hurt his brother, waves of heavy malice for those with ill intent.

 

Every other monster in the room gaped for a moment, Blue and Rus slowly making their way in to see the collar better. Red felt satisfaction at the guilt covering their features, confusion making way for discomfort as they realized just how stupid they had been. Once they all seemed to have had their fill, Fell wrapped his scarf back around his neck once more, making his way back to the kitchen with his usual haughty air.

 

Red huffed with amusement, pushing Stretch over so he could plop down on the couch, changing the channel. Maybe they’d learn to not assume the worst about people they didn’t really know.

 

He smirked. No, they didn’t know them at all.


End file.
